


о концертах и ошибках

by JanetDi



Series: Опоздавший [10]
Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Music, Explicit Language, M/M, Unresolved Romantic Tension
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-16
Updated: 2012-05-16
Packaged: 2021-03-17 20:55:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 871
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29106684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JanetDi/pseuds/JanetDi
Summary: Это стало понятно, когда группа "Пятое колесо" вышла на сцену.
Relationships: Giancarlo Fisichella/Kimi Räikkönen
Series: Опоздавший [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2135571





	о концертах и ошибках

Кими смотрел в зеркало и не узнавал себя: подведенные черным глаза, уложенные лаком почти намертво волосы, камуфляжные штаны и белая простая футболка делали его чуть старше и еще страннее, чем было на самом деле.  
\- Страньше, - поправил Росберг со своего стула. Райкконен сообразил, что разговаривает вслух и улыбнулся Нико в зеркало.  
\- Так же неправильно, - запротестовал Мелкий, увлеченно грызущий огромное зеленое яблоко.  
\- Классику не знаешь, - Хейкки щелкнул Хюлькенберга по лбу и прошествовал к столу, на ходу застегивая мелкие пуговички джинсовой рубашки. – И у тебя, кстати, есть своя гримерка!  
\- Запаритесь, - предрек Шумахер, костюм которого состоял из джинсов и майки ярко-красного цвета. Он свою гримерную тоже игнорировал.  
Кими не ответил, но в тысячный раз подумал что не хотел бы иного развития событий. Все случилось как случилось, и в эту самую минуту он был полностью и абсолютно счастлив, считая, что счастливее момента уже и быть не может.  
Как часто бывает, он ошибался.

Это стало понятно сразу после того, как группа «Пятое колесо» вышла на сцену. Публика, немного утомленная получасовым ожиданием, взорвалась аплодисментами. Зал гудел, как улей, раздавались одиночные выкрики, сверкали вспышки фотоаппаратов. Парни спокойно разошлись на свои места, попробовали, хорошо ли настроена аппаратура, Кими поправил наушник в ухе и кивнул Глоку, мол, «включай». Из-за направленных на сцену софитов все что ниже сцены казалось сплошным темным провалом, Кими знал, что там люди, но до того, как все начнется, не верил в их существование, и только рубка звукорежиссера, освещенная изнутри, находящаяся на небольшом возвышении в центре фанзоны, отгороженная от толпы тонкими стеклянными стенками, казалась реально существующей. Райкконен как на ладони разглядел Физикеллу, стоящего у Тимо за плечом. Невысокий итальянец заложил руки за спину и смотрел ожидающе, с легким прищуром, невозможно кривя губы в едва намечающейся улыбке.  
\- Работаем, - деловито щелкнул рычажком Глок, и Трулли рядом с ним согласно кивнул головой, что-то сказав по-итальянски. Кими знал язык еще не в совершенстве, поэтому не понял фразу полностью, разобрал только слова «твой» и «пиздец».  
Губы Физики шевельнулись, тот что-то ответил, но Кими отвлекся, потому что Хейкки предупредительно звонко ударил по тарелке, привлекая внимание вокалиста к тому, что они как бы на концерте.  
\- Здравствуйте, родные, - Райкконен сфокусировал взгляд на людях внизу и улыбнулся так, словно сейчас был готов подарить весь мир каждому присутствующему в отдельности. – Старый замок!  
Толпа взревела, взметнулись сотни рук, первую же строчку молниеносно подхватило и понесло по залу. Кими казалось что сейчас он может просто пойти в зал, по воздуху, настолько он плотный и горячий, горький от чужих слов и мыслей. Он пел, и с каждой новой строчкой упоение беснующихся людей передавалось ему, зажигало в жилах что-то, горячее, жгучее, невероятное.  
«Я напишу об этом песню», - решил финн, хватая со стойки микрофон и подходя к краю сцены. К нему тут же потянулись доверчивые ладошки, и из темноты стало возможно различить девичьи и юношеские счастливые лица.  
Росберг едва успел поймать финна за край штанов, иначе бы Райкконен действительно сделал шаг вперед и обязательно бы наебнулся со сцены. Кими заторможено повернулся к Нико, почти ласкающее дотронулся до его щеки раскрытой ладонью, и пропел заключительную строчку ему в лицо. Мелкий Нико со своего конца сцены мерзко захихикал. Старший Нико взглядом обещал все муки ада. Шумахер наигрывал марш Мендельсона, Хейкки за барабанной установкой было не разглядеть.  
Толпа бесновалась, волновалась, выкрикивала что-то, волнуясь, как бескрайнее человеческое море, а Джанкарло Физикелла, Кими знал наверняка, терпеливо ждал, что будет дальше. Райкконен твердо вознамерился удовлетворить ожидания лучшего друга.

\- Он окончательно тронулся, - печально сказал Ярно. – Я предупреждал.  
Глок грубовато хохотнул, Физика никак не прореагировал. Он жадно подавался вперед и ловил все, что происходит на сцене. Кажется, даже дышал через раз.  
\- Они оба ебанутые, - сказал Мика, протискиваясь к звукорежиссерам. – Выпорю.  
Глок снова хохотнул и затих.  
Концерт продолжался.  
Кими успел за выступление полапать Шумахера, Росберга и Хейкки за разные места, спеть с Мелким дуэтом, дважды рухнуть таки со сцены и несколько раз признаться в любви «самому лучшему человеку на земле, ну, вы понимаете о ком я».  
\- Она его убьет, - мрачно предрек Трулли. Он не был ворчливым по натуре, просто когда на Кими находило, итальянец поддерживал Шумахера в его тяге подозревать нехорошее. – Зарежет. Горячая финская женщина.  
\- И съест, - подтвердил Хаккинен. – А я ей помогу.  
\- «Дорога» сейчас будет, - Джанкарло кажется впервые заговорил с того момента, как началось форменное безобразие, по недоразумению называемое концертом «Пятого колеса».  
\- Эта песня посвящается человеку, которого я люблю, - сказал Райкконен в микрофон. Майки на нем уже не было, тело блестело от пота, волосы как обычно торчали во все стороны, его пошатывало от усталости и адреналина. – Пой со мной. Слышишь? Пой со мной!  
Михаэль облизнулся и начал наигрывать мелодию, зал в упоении подхватил и запел – сорванными голосами, захлебываясь восторгом, каким-то совершенно ненормальным, а Кими дирижировал, зажав микрофон под мышкой, и смотрел прямо Физикелле в глаза.  
Джанкарло пел. Тихо, себе под нос, с мягким итальянским акцентом, он пел «Дорогу в Саутгемптон», твердо выдерживая взгляд прозрачных райкконеновских глаз, и что-то в нем было такое, словно не существовало толпы, времени и пространства, словно он пел сейчас Кими, а Кими слушал и кивал в такт, довольный и счастливый.  
Счастливый полностью и абсолютно, как никогда раньше, счастливее всех на свете.  
Песня закончилась, Физикелла улыбнулся, Кими со сцены улыбнулся ему в ответ и поклонился залу.  
Хейкки за барабанами выдал драм соло.  
« И не важно сколько прошло лет по дороге в Саутгемптон»  
\- Ну сегодня-то они хоть переспят? – бормотнул Мика себе под нос.  
Как это часто бывает, он ошибался.


End file.
